


Abduction

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alien Biology, Aliens, Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Cock Rings, Conditioning, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Gags, Gay, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Triceraton, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Taken hostage. Interrogated for information.But when Mikey proves useless to the Triceratons, they find a new use for him.Set during the Season 3 finale of 2k12. Bad end.





	Abduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kheodore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheodore/gifts).

Everything spinning. A burst of bright rainbow. Heart racing.

"Turn it off! Turn it off, now!"

The hum of alien technology fades, and as the binds pinning him down slide away, Mikey rockets out of the chair, throwing himself at the nearest Triceraton with a wide, unseeing grin on his face.

"Duuude!

"Why did you stop?"

A grunt of disgust. Mikey barely reacts as he's kicked away, leaping onto the next alien in sight instead. The one doing all the boring talking. Mikey clutches onto his thick tail, babbling away at no one in particular, unshaken by the reptile's attempts to get him off.

"More!

"C'mon gimme more!"

His shell slams into the hard floor, a large foot pinning him down before he can bounce back to his feet. Mozar, or whatever his name was, looms over him, a disgusted scowl on his battle-scarred face.

Mikey just grins, flailing his limbs, heart pounding like a drum.

"C'mooon duuuuude"

Talking. Mozar places more weight onto his chest, grinding him down into the floor. His words are all muffled and fuzzy to his ears, but he’s barely listening anyway. Where were all the lights? Man, he was already missing those. This place was so boring.

_"...put him to use…_

_“...training…”_

The weight vanishes from his chest, and immediately Mikey leaps upwards into the waiting arms of another Triceraton. Wriggling and squirming and giggling as he's carried away from the main group, down towards some kind of stone pad. Fluorescent circuits snake through the ground, climbing up the walls and onto the nearby controls like vines on a tree. Was he going back home? Or maybe somewhere with more of that stuff?

"Quiet," barks the Triceraton holding him, to which Mikey promptly ignores. Was he speaking all his thoughts without realising it? Cool! Those lights were pretty slick after all! Man he wanted more of them!

The movement stops, but Mikey's still a flailing mess of limbs, pushing and poking at all the buttons on the console next to him. Which one would take him back home? No no-- Could he go back to that machine? Could he take it home?

There's a grunt. A large hand swings upwards, smacking his greedy fingers away from the controls. Mikey watches with rapt interest as the alien pokes in some new inputs before everything evaporates around him, the room switching out to a cramped, dark cell instead.

His eyes immediately snap to the chair in the centre of the room, and even before the Triceraton can take a step he's already reaching out desperately for it. Was he getting more of that stuff? Were they actually listening to him? That’d be amazing?

“C’mon! C’moon!” he says giddily, wriggling like a worm in the reptile’s arms as they approach it, and not stopping even as he’s set down on the hard, uncomfortable surface. Those familiar metal binds snap around his waist and chest almost immediately, as if sensitive to his presence, but even they’re not enough to stop him from bouncing and flailing about like an excited child. He just wanted more! More, more more!

The Triceraton walks away from him, moving toward a panel off to the side. Mikey watches with hopeful eyes as the alien smacks his large hands into the control panel, fingers dancing clumsily over the orange keys, but he quickly grows bored of that. He flings his head to the left, gazing excitedly out into the darkness. Where was the machine? Was it hiding? Did they have to bring it out of the ground or something?

His gaze sweeps down, then up, then left, followed by a lightning fast zip around all of the directions, eyes searching hungrily for it. Nothing? Where was it? Where was the machine thing?

The Triceraton turns to glare at him, but Mikey just sticks his tongue out, fixing his attention on him instead. “Where is it, dude? The thing— You know the— the thing with the lights! C’mooon gimme it already!”

Two minutes of mindless babble pass in mere seconds. The beeping and blooping from the console fades, replaced instead by the heavy thuds of the alien’s feet. Where was he going? He had to come back!

He does! Carrying something. Some kind of helmet? It looks really weird— like something out of Space Heroes. Kinda grey and boring around the outside, but the whole front of it looks like some kind of futuristic visor, with a bump near the bottom for a snout to fit in.

The Triceraton says nothing as he approaches him, though there’s a wicked glint in his eye that Mikey barely notices. Was this another thing to make him feel good? It better be. This stuff is starting to get boring, and his head was starting to hurt. Maybe he should just ask to be let go instead?

He doesn’t get the chance. The Triceraton stops in front of him, fingers tweaking with the switches on the device, before reaching over and pushing the helmet onto his face. All at once Mikey’s senseless babbles are silenced by the thick tube that breaches his lips, enough to fill out his mouth nearly completely, though that doesn’t stop him from smacking his tongue against it, rolling it over all the weird ridges and bumps. It tastes… weird. Almost like rubber, or something salty, or some kinda mixture, but the texture is strangely flesh like. And warm! Really warm!

The Triceraton’s gone. His vision is swallowed up by the large visor and his eyes just can’t adjust. It’s like looking through a big block of frozen mustard, though parts of the screen shimmer and glint just out the corner of his vision. No lights, though. None of that good feeling.

His shoulders visibly sag, the high rapidly draining from his body. The sounds around him slowly fade as the helmet creeps around his head, the strange metal material stretching and melding around his skull. By the time it’s coated his entire head he’s left with nothing but white noise, and now his heart is pounding for a totally different reason. Suddenly this all seemed very… bad.

Like… majorly not good!

His once bouncy, eager squirming turns robotic and frantic. His once bright, eager eyes bulge, pupils narrowed to tiny dots, but even as he tugs and yanks at his bonds more coil around his body. Metal loops fastening around his wrists and ankles, and one around neck.

“Mmph? Mmf! Lmm gmm!” It’s hard to speak around the tube in his mouth, and even harder without being able to hear his own voice. All he can feel instead is a dull vibration around his skull, and his stomach clenches at the thought of not being able to barter out of this. If his brothers were to somehow contact his phone, how could he tell them where he was? Did he even know where he was?

Worry turns to blind panic. Chest heaving, heart wrenching, Mikey screams bloody murder into the gag, at the Triceraton that was probably laughing at him, at his brothers for not being there to save him, and at himself for being so stupid! He yanks hard at his now-useless body. Maybe— Maybe if he pulls hard enough!

Minutes pass like hours as he wears himself down, and it’s only when his muscles ache and burn does the Triceraton make himself known again. A large, scaly hand touching his skin, claws sharp against his scales. Mikey shudders as the touch rolls down his legs, curling around his thighs. Searching… Searching for something?

He feels himself falling. His stomach lurches as the chair rocks backwards, twisting and cracking into a more suitable shape as it does. Now his legs are spread wide and angled upwards, and Mikey lets out a shuddering whimper as that hand returns to grope at his body.

No… There’s another one too. Different from the first guy. This hand is all scarred and rough, with jagged, torn scales. Mikey winces as it grinds along his other leg, then yelps into the gag as it dives downwards and plucks his tail. Pinching and rubbing and— and—

W-Wait Wait s-stop! O-Oh man!

His nerves burn excitedly. Heat swims around his stomach. He bucks into the touch unwittingly, and then again as those thick fingers grope around the appendage. Then they’re gone, and the sensation fades for just a moment before they find something else. A thin, bulging mound of sensitive flesh near the base of his plastron.

Mikey’s eyes bulge as they fondle his slit.

“MmpH! Mm!” Back to squirming. Back to screaming as they poke and rub at his sex, slowly trying to coax him out into the open. When that takes more than a few seconds he feels the touch recede. Pressure around his face. Hands on the helmet. Mikey stiffens, inhaling sharply through his nose as the visor erupts into a swirling mess of colours.

He… W-Woah…

It takes mere seconds for everything to still around him. He doesn’t even notice the prick of a syringe into his neck, or the alien concoction trickling into his bloodstream.

When the touch returns, it’s warmer. Nicer. Mikey groans into the gag as his cock easily pushes out of his slit, erect in only a few seconds as the reptiles take turns holding and kneading at it. His stomach wrenches with lust. Everything goes warm and… and good. _Gooooood_. Man… Man this feels nice...

The touch disappears again. Mikey snorts gently against the helmet, captivated by the swirling lights. They… He… Hard to really… think?

There’s a weird feeling around his cock. A cold pressure, something fastening around the base. Mikey ignores it, too occupied with the fingers prodding around his exposed hole. They’re slick now, some weird gooey substance that leaves his skin tingling wherever it touches. His moans are muffled by the gag as the fingers slowly push inside him, spreading him out without any pain, and his mind is too subdued to feel the discomfort. Instead, all he feels is that amazing tingling burning away at his nerves.

The fingers withdraw, quickly replaced with something much thicker. Ridges and bumps like the thing in his mouth. Mikey sucks on it mindlessly as he’s spread with the new object, groaning loudly when it comes to a rest, pressed tight to a bundle of sensitive nerves.

Then it’s shaking. Thrusting into him. Mikey can only whine as his entire body begins to burn with need. Need he shouldn’t want but— can’t… can’t think of anything else!

“Mm!” Warmth around his cock. A… A hand…? No… No it’s… weirder. Warmer. His chest heaves, eyes glazing over as whatever it is works his cock. The sensation leaves his mind near blank, erupting through his nerves unlike anything else he’d ever felt. F-Feels… Feels wet… Some kinda… alien fleshlight thing?

His thoughts quickly drop from that. He’s shaking. Moaning into the toy plugging his mouth. Muscles stiff. Stomach twisting and clenching. Jerking against the chair!

There’s nothing to follow it up. Nothing to push him over the edge. Mikey lies frozen pre-orgasm, eyes straining against the pulsing rainbow, waiting for the release he needs, that he deserves.

The warmth around his cock grows. The grip on it tightens. The sensations grow quicker. Mikey’s eyes bulge as the cycle resets, leaving his mind and body teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Nothing.

"Mmf! Mmmf!" Throat tight. Screaming himself hoarse. Bucking into the touch, melting into the pressure in his ass. It only makes it worse: only pushes the weird fleshlight further down into his cock. Drives him closer and closer. S-So close! L-Like the best blowjob he's ever had!

W-Why… Why can't he come?

Seconds drag into hours. Touches shift and fade. The fleshlight long gone, replaced by other things. Hands, machines… He's lost count of it all. All he cares about is when the next one comes along.

Like now! Something slick and rubbery wrapping around his cock. Mikey whines loudly, eagerly bucking into it, bucking into the hands that join it. Groping and kneading at his skin, one nudging the toy in his ass, gently sliding it out, replacing it with something warmer and thicker.

Shuddering. Moaning. So… So close! He… He has to come soon!

* * *

The lights around him fade entirely. Now there’s only darkness.

He’s shaking, squirming, screaming, but no one ever answers him. Everything burns, everything burns and aches and howls for release, but the teasing just continues. Never stopping. Always something different.

Never letting him orgasm.

Mikey sucks desperately, yet almost listlessly around the gag in his mouth as he shakes and rocks his prone body against the chair. Maybe… Maybe if he did it right they’d stop this? Maybe he needed to do it better?

Another wave of intense pleasure rolls through him, and Mikey drops the sucking motion to howl into the gag instead. F-Fuck…S-So… So good! So fucking good!

There’s something new teasing him this time. A large mound of flesh pressed into his own. The heat from it makes his cock tingle, rivalled only by the addicting sensation of the hands rubbing the two together. Slowly. Agonisingly slowly.

And there’s someone speaking. He can’t hear the words, but sometimes he can feel them. When the touch disappears, when something prods at the helmet next to his ear. What were they saying? Did it even matter anymore?

Those thoughts slip into others. Like his home. His brothers. Were they okay? Was he okay? Where was he?

But then they melt into the bliss. Into the waves and waves of intense need washing over him. Seconds later his gut wrenches, like a hand forcefully twisting his stomach. He… He should hate this. He should be trying to escape.

But then just like that, the thoughts are gone. The warmth envelops him again as a needle breaks past his flesh.

E...Escape…?

He… He should…

No… _Noooo_ noo why… why would he?

Pupils dilating. Glazed. Hazy. Saliva dribbling down his chin. Tail twitching as fluids leak from his stretched ass.

F-Feels… So good!

The needle stings as it slides out, but that all dissolves into the back of his mind. Mikey wraps his tongue around the phallic gag, moaning and whining and howling for release, barely able to think about anything else.


End file.
